WCDMA mobile communication systems use an established “RRC Connection Setup Procedure” in which, in an attempt to set up a connection in a specific cell, a mobile station UE transmits an “RRC Connection Request” to a network device (e.g., radio network controller RNC or the like) in a radio access network. The network device in turn secures a radio resource for the RRC connection and issues a notification to the mobile station UE so that the connection is set up.
Conventional WCDMA mobile communication systems use an established “Redirection Procedure” in which when a mobile station UE possessing capabilities to handle multiple communication schemes (Radio Access Technologies: RAT) such as the LTE (Long Term Evolution) scheme, the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) scheme, and the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) scheme transmits an “RRC Connection Request” to a cell of a first communication scheme (e.g., UMTS scheme), a network device of the first communication scheme (e.g., radio network controller RNC or the like) replies to the mobile station UE with an “RRC Connection Reject” so that an RRC connection is set up in a cell of a second communication scheme.